


Breathe. Aka Maggie Sawyer can't swim but she doesn't give a shit.

by GeoFender



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternative 2x19, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gotham City Police Department, Grey's Anatomy References, Maggie can't swim, My Maggie worked in Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Based on one of my headcanons about Maggie. It has a happy ending but it modifies a bit the episode "Alex""Now, more than ever, she wishes she knew how to do it. Powerless, she sees Kara breaking the glass and Alex’s body being dragged forward by the water that flows out of the small glass tank--a tank that she had stared at for hours on the minuscule screen of a DEO laptop."





	Breathe. Aka Maggie Sawyer can't swim but she doesn't give a shit.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphicScholar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/gifts).



> This is a translation of a fanfic of mine, the original is in Italian and published in another site. Thanks SapphicScholar for beta-ing it, you deserve a ton of cupcakes. Or potstickers, if u want.The sentences can be a little bit odd bc English is my second language. You should listen Breathe by Chyler Leigh while reading it, it helps a lot.

Maggie Sawyer can’t swim. It’s not like she’s afraid of water or anything like that , it’s just that, in her thirty years, she never had the occasion to learn. Blue Springs isn’t exactly close to the ocean and, for a good part of her life, she didn’t consider it necessary to learn to swim or even just move in the water. It wasn’t a skill needed in her work and, between college, the academy, and entering the police force, she didn’t exactly have the time to take swimming lessons. By the sheer force of inertia, she continues not knowing how to swim because she’s busier as a recruit.

 

 

Now, more than ever, she wishes she knew how to do it. Powerless, she sees Kara breaking the glass and Alex’s body being dragged forward by the water that flows out of the small glass tank--a tank that she had stared at for hours on the minuscule screen of a DEO laptop. She doesn’t hear Alex cough, trying with all her strength to breathe.  As pale as her skin normally was, Maggie had never seen it look quite so pallid and Maggie dashes towards her, hugging her tightly. She places her ear close to Alex’s mouth to listen for signs of life, but only a feeble breath comes out. Swiftly she begins to push down on Alex’s  chest with her hands.

 

_ And breathe. Just breathe… _

 

One, two, three, four, five. She uses all her strength, and she stops for a moment when she reaches the decisive  _ thirty _ . Supergirl stares at her without moving a single muscle. She fears she might break her sister even more Rick already did. Maggie lays her lips on Alex’s, forcing air into her lungs. She shivers at the feeling of Alex’s lips on hers-- cold like shards of ice. But she doesn’t have time, she absolutely must continue.

 

_ Oh breathe. Just breathe… _

 

One, two, three, four, five compressions. The silence in which the room is immersed is broken by a spluttering cough.

 

 

“M-mags...”

“God Lex, don’t pull a thing like that again. To save you... I’d even throw myself into that tank.”

“And I love you for it, Margaret Ellen Sawyer. You’d do that for me, even though you can’t swim.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @Geo_96_Bee on twitter and @bonsai-maggie-sawyer on tumblr if u wanna chat with me or send prompts. I have a few ideas, but it's nice to hear yours


End file.
